Not too in love just yet
by PlainCrackers
Summary: Selena had been working with the wizard Cast for over three years now. She's 17 and the series is currently at it's third season. She had the biggest crush on David since she first met him during the auditions but she still hasn't has the guts to confess. I mean, I could see why. He's 3 years older than her, why would he want to like a kid right?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

* * *

[Scene: Grand Central Station. Justin is standing with his monster detector.]

(Justin sees a horse sitting on a bench, the detector beeps. He gasps and sits down next to the horse.)

**Justin:** Excuse me, sir. Do you have the time?

**Fakeahorseus:** Yeah, it's about…

**Justin:** (grabs Fakeahorseus) Caught ya, fakeahorseus!

**Fakeahorseus:** Whoopdidoo, you caught a level one monster. When's the parade?

**Justin:** (stands up and hauls fakeahorseus up too) Come on! Let's go. (drags him into a prison cell and enchants the bars)

(Monster detector starts beeping again.)

**Justin:** Another monster… Well, it looks like your stable is about to get another… roommate that's not so… stable.

(Detector beeps again.)

**Justin:** Another monster? What's going on? Oh my gosh! They're everywhere!

[Cut to new scene.]

[Scene: Russo kitchen. Alex is sitting on one of the stools and singing. Harper is dancing around her.]

**Alex:** (melody: She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain) _I am singing this whole song to learn a spell…_

**Harper:** (also singing) _Learn a spell!_

**Alex:** _This is the thing that Justin does so well…_

**Harper:** _Does so well!_

**Alex:** _When I'm in a jam and need to scram, I cast a spell called 'Jackie Chan', I'm singing this whole song and I learn spells. When I need something that's far away, I cast a spell called… _(off rhythm)_ 'Grow legs and come my way'…_

**Harper:** (angrier and angrier) _It comes in handy if you're lazy, which you are and sometimes mean to your best friend, you don't even care or thank me for the things I do like this hard…_

**Alex:** Harper? Is everything okay?

**Harper:** Oh, you mean 'cause it didn't rhyme? I'll work on that.

(Max and Conscience enters the room.)

**Max:** Alex, you're in a load of trouble. I took your advice and let my conscience be my guide.

**Alex:** Oh, that's good.

**Max:** Well, here is my conscience, Gordon. He stinks as a guide.

**Alex:** What are you talking about?

**Conscience:** Oh, he's talking about the monsters he released into the city to sabotage Justin.

**Alex:** Monsters all over the city?

**Harper:** Well, I'll see you in P.E.! (runs out of the room)

**Alex:** Max! I can't believe you would do something this stupid!

**Max:** Alex. I think we all believe I could do something this stupid.

**Alex:** We gotta save Justin. (runs to the door)

**Max:** Okay. (takes out his wand and conjures a volleyball net)

**Alex:** Max, what is that?

**Max:** Uh, it's a volleyball net. If we get a monster game of Red Rover going, we can capture them all. And if they're nice, we can play some volleyball.

**Alex:** Get rid of it and let's go.

[Cut scene.]

[Scene: Grand Central Station. Justin is on the phone.]

**Justin:** I'm serious. My monster detector is lit up like a christmas tree. It's, it's as if I'm surrounded by monsters, but I don't see any.

(Justin suddenly sees several monsters around him.)

**Justin:** Okay, so I see them.

(The monsters move towards him from all sides.)

**Justin:** Quick question: WHAT ARE THEY ALL DOING HERE?

(Alex, Max and Conscience zaps in. Max and Conscience are all wrapped up in the volleyball net.)

**Alex:** I told you guys not to bring that! (sees Justin being attacked by monsters) Justin! (to Max and Conscience) Guys, we need a distraction so we can get Justin out of there.

**Max:** Okay, do you want us to break dance?

**Conscience:** Oh yeah!

(Max and Conscience start dancing. The monster applaud them and Justin backs away and runs, only to run into two new monsters. All the monsters go after him again.)

(Justin screams.)

**Alex:** (to the dancing boys) Would you knock it off!

**Justin:** Alex, quick, use a spell!

**Alex:** (scared) What do I do?

(Max and Conscience are still dancing and starts an electric wave)

**Max:** Okay, ready? Here we go.

**Conscience:** Whoa, bring it back.

**Alex:** I'm a little busy right now.

(A train arrives on the platform, Justin is still being attacked.)

**Alex:** Hold on, hold on! I can do this. (singing) _When I need something that's far away, sprout some legs and go where I say._ Leg-and-feet-a-run-a-meet-a! (casts the spell)

(Justin's monster hunter bag grows legs and runs on board the train. The monsters follow.)

**Alex:** _Train in vain, go to Spain!_ (casts the spell)

(The train leaves very quickly.)

**Justin:** You did it! Thank you, you saved me!

**Max:** We all did.

**Conscience:** No, we didn't. Why are you saying that?

**Max:** Why are you still here?

**Justin:** Who the heck is that guy?

**Alex:** _That_ is Max's conscience. Max was messing around with magic and brought his conscience and all of those monsters to life. They totally interrupted my studying and I had to come down here and fix it. Oh my gosh, listen to me, I'm turning into you!

**Justin:** And you can't stand it, can you?

**Alex: **No, actually I'm okay with it. Wanna know why?

**Justin:** Why?

**Alex:** Because I am this much closer (holds up index finger and thumb an inch apart) to catcing up to you in the wizard competition.

**Justin:** (laughs) Great. I accept that challenge.

**Alex:** Hm.

(Max and Conscience are wrestling.)

**Justin:** Max, what're you doing?

**Max:** I'm wrestling with my conscience.

**End Scene  
**

**Moisés Arias as Max's Conscience. ** Fred Willard as Mr. Stuffleby

Transcript taken by wowpscripts dot wordpress dot com. I dunno why I can't put the link here but Please go check it out! SO cool:)

DO NOT BELONG TO ME. ALL CREDITS GO TO ^^^^^^^^ ABOVE.

* * *

******Selena's POV**

'And cut!' the director shouted out, before Jake and Moises broke character.

'That's a wrap! We're done for today!' he clapped. I sighed in relief. It was a tiring day. Don't get me wrong. I love acting I wouldn't trade for anything in the world but I just can't help it but feel tired you know what I mean?

Anyway, these three years have passed really fast. Next thing I knew, I'm 17. And David is still as irresistible as ever.

'Wanna grab dinner before we head home?' David grinned. Stupid grin of his. He does this thing where my heart flutters on the inside.

'Yeah sure,' I smiled, trying to keep my cool as always.

'Hold on a second! Selena promised to go shopping with me. I have a date tomorrow with Cecelia and I need her advice on what to wear!' Jake exclaimed, obviously he overheard our conversation.

'Oh right. Shoot,' I frowned.

'Aw.. its Jakey going on his first date at 15?' David teased.

'It's not a first date! I've been dating her since last year,' Jake rolled his eyes at him

'Well, where does that leave me then?' David pouted. It's amazing how he could still look cute at 20 years old.

'Right in the dumpster,' Jake stuck his tongue out at him making David nudge him back in the head.

'Oww.. you're hurting me stupid! Selena!' he cried out for help. I couldn't help but laugh. Those two were always like that. Like real brothers.

'Okay fine David. You can come. Besides you're a grown man, you probably had gone out on more dates than me,' I said.

'True that. I'm more experienced in that area,' he smirked at me, giving me chills because I felt there was another meaning to it.

'Ughh.. you just had to come along did you? .. Selena you're too nice,' Jake frowned at me.

I shrugged,'Well, sorry I was born this way,' as I smirked at him.

* * *

'Oh my god you guys are you hopeless!' I smack my forehead. To think Jake would have better taste than he used to after years of fashion advice, boy was I absolutely wrong.

'No! That totally does not match with these jeans. It's AberCrombie. Get a V'neck t-shirt!'

'What's the difference? Both are still shirts!' Jake groaned as he slumped on the sofa couch beside the fitting rooms.

'Listen to her already. You've been complaining since we first stepped into this freakin' mall,' David shook his head.

'I should have stayed at home,' David looked at me.

'I warned you,' I said.

'No you didn't.'

'Hey now. Word hints were 'Jake' and 'shopping' so you should have saw it coming. You dug your grave so don't you go blaming me,' I raised both my hands in surrender.

'Okay I got the V'neck t-shirts right here. Red,blue or black?' he asked as he held the shirts in front of his face.

'Red looks 'dangerous', blue says 'calm and easy-going' and Black screams, 'Bad boy'. I say 'Bad boy,' I smiled while I folded my arms.

' I think Red looks good but I agree with Selena on this one,' David said.

'Well, Black it is,' I tossed him the Abercrombie jeans and he brought them to the counter along with this black V'neck t-shirt.

* * *

'Are we done now?' David sighed.

'Mmm..' Jake finger to chin, thinking.

'You've bought a lo of things already what else do you want? It's getting late. We still have to go to work tomorrow,' I asked.

'Just a little bracelet,' he said.

'What do you want bracelet for?' David looked at him funny.

'For Cecelia stupid. You can't bring a girl on a date and then not give her a little something,' Jake grinned.

'Well said, Jake. Well said,' I smiled at him. At least he listens.

'Right,' David scoffed at him.

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I was thinking of maybe a Heart Locket necklace but I decided to buy Sterling silver bunny necklace since Cecelia said that she liked rabbits on our first date. Looking through the different styles of necklaces laid down in a line for me, I took the bunny necklace out and paid for it.

'Hey Selena,' how's this?' I called out to her and signaled for her to come forward.

'Wow. That's pretty cute. I'm sure she'll love it,' She smiled at me.

'She likes rabbits,' I added.

'Hm, even better,' She laughed while messed up my hair.. She had no idea how huge of crush I had on her when I first saw her. Her smile just lights up everyone's day, especially mine. I knew I had no choice but to like someone else. She likes David. Anyone with a brain would have figured it out. David, on the hand, is just too dense to realize it.

'Can we get out of here and go home now?' David asked.

'Yeap,' I said, popping the 'p'.

'About time. I'll go get the car,' he said then walked towards the car park.

'We'll meet you at the entrance,' I shouted out before he went out.

* * *

**Selena's POV**

'Confessed to him yet?' Jake asked me.

'SHHHHH! Jake! He could have heard you!' I covered his mouth.

'Oh c'mon, he's already out there. And by judging your reaction, I'm guessing 'no', ' he looked at me.

'Oh shut it Mr. know-it-all.'

'Selena, just confess already, I'm sure he feels the way. I mean, how can he not like a girl like you?' Jake blurted. I paused looking at him.

'You're beautiful, you're one of most sweetest girl I've met.' I just wanted to hug him and pinch his cheeks right then. Whenever I feel down, he's like the vending machine that gives out soft drinks for free. In his case, compliments. I know, weird comparison but whatever.

'Thank you but..I'm sure he has another girl he fancies. We're really close I don't wanna make things awkward between us you know. I don't wanna rush things,' I sighed as I leaned on his shoulder. One thing I like about Jake though, he smells really good. He 's nothing like his character besides the fact that he's funny. Max's really unhygienic while he's a total opposite. To cut it short, he's a nerd. But he's my little nerd.

'Honk Honk!' David's car sounded.

'Time to go.' Jake whispered in my ear.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_HEYHEY This is chapter one! I hope you like it so far:) I'm really busy right now soo I won't be updating that fast. I'm really sorry:) But I promise it would be a good chapter:)_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

[Scene: Russo Family Kitchen. Juliet(Justin's Vampire Girlfriend) licks her fingers and hands with her fangs showing.]

**Alex: **(**Her eyes widen**) Oh my gosh, she did it. (**Juliet passes the donut to Harper**)

**Harper:** ( **tears the donut open**) Vampire took the all the jelly out of this donut!

(**Juliet raises her fist in victory**)

**Alex:** And no weight gain because you're dead! (_**points to Juliet**_)

**Harper:** The Jelly does kinda look like blood. ( _**She nods**_)

**Juliet:** Yeah that's why Vampires always carry jelly donuts. (_**Alex laughs**_.)

**Alex:**You're awesome. (_**Juliet laughs and smiles at the praise**_.) And I don't say that to any of my brother's girlfriends, cause they're all monsters.. I mean there was a sentar, a werewolf..

**Juliet:** (_**cuts her off**_) Well.. I'm a vampire..

**Alex:** Yeah but you have normal feet. (_**Juliet nods**_) Okay I gotta ask you something. (_**Juliet waits for the question while Harper comes back, standing next to Alex**_)

Why would someone, as cool as you, be dating 'my' brother? ( _**Alex glances at Harper**_)

**Juliet:** Well, I find if you were a bit cooler than your boyfriend? He'll never dump you. (_** She laughs simply**_)

**Both of them: **OHHHHHH... (**_Both Alex and Harper nods and Alex hits her_ forehead**)

**Harper: ** Okay.. Now I have a question. When you turn into a bat, where do your clothes go?

**Juliet**: You know you're not really thinking about it when you're going **_WOAHH WOAHH WOAHH. _**_( **flaps her arms like bat wings**)_

**Harper:** (_**squints her eyes like 'that was weird'**_ ) Yeah well.. When you spend as much time making dresses like 'these', (_**shakes her dress filled with pens**_) You wanna know where they're going.

**Juliet**: W-wait that's actually your dress? (_**points to Harper's dress**_) Ohoh I thought you were selling pens.. I'm sorry (_**Starts**_** laughing, and Alex joins in) **

_**Harper squints in disappointment, offended by her. She shakes her head while folding her arms. Justin enters the room, walking down the stairs, whistling.**_

**Justin: ** Oh. Heyy Juliet (**p****uts**_** his bag down on the**_** floor and makes his way over to her to give her a hug**) What are you doing here? I really wish I could hang out but I've a ton of independent studying to do.. (_**frowns**_) so..

**Juliet:** Oh no yeah that's fine.. I just came to hang out with Alex and Harper and show them the jelly donut thing with the 'heh' (_**shows the actions**_)

**Justin:** (_**Smirks and looks at the jelly donuts**_) That's actually really cool. She did the whole (_**glances at harper but she shakes her head disapprovingly because of the pen-dress thing**_) thing with the 'kkk' (_**shows the actions of a vampire sucking blood**_)

**Juliet**: Uhuh. (_**She smiles and nods**_)

**Justin:** (_**smiles**_) You know I think it's great that you guys are all hanging out together..(_**shows random hands gestures to make him look smart**_) Me and my sister, (_**Alex points out**_) my girlfriend and..(_**looks at Harper, unsure of what to refer her as**_)

**Harper**: (_**smiles**_) Your Ex. Girlfriend? (_**Justin backs away, shaking his head disapprovingly**_) It's okay..(_** puts her hand on Justin's shoulder**_) You can say it dear.. we're all cool here.

**Justin:** (_**coughs awkwardly**_) K whatever you guys do just uh.. don't do too much talking about me.(_** nervously backs away **_)There's a lot to talk about but you know.. just keep it to a.. a minimal okay (_** waves goodbye and** **hurries down the stairs but stops, hiding behind the shelve to eavesdrop**_ )

_**Everybody keeps silent. Alex pauses and waited for a while..**_

**Alex: **Justin we're not talking about you! (_**Justin jerks and falls over, revealing himself**_)

**Justin**: I was just..I was just checking you know uh.. gotta go! (_**runs down the stairs**_)

_**Alex smiles and shakes her head because he was so predictable.**_

_**Cuts to the theme song.**_

* * *

**Selena's POV**

**'** And cut! Let's take a break guys! We'll pick up where we left off in 15 minutes.' The Director called out.

I took a deep breath, getting up from my seat as Justin appeared back up the stairs. I honestly loved him playing Justin. Such a dork but just adorable. It was another side of him he doesn't show to anyone else besides Jake and I.

'There are some polar cakes at the side over here.. Help yourselves guys!' I heard our manager shout out. Awesome, I didn't get to have breakfast today. I was running late. I went over the stand and grabbed some of them, popping all of them into my mouth almost at the same time.

'Woahhh slow down there Selena.. You're gonna choke on them if you eat them at the same time,' I heard David's voice and felt a tug on my hand, pulling the cakes away from me.

'Hey..I'm starving here. I missed breakfast today,' I snatched my hand away from his hold and continued munching down those delicious cakes.

' Hey guys.. hey boyfie~' Bridgit slipped her arm in David's and acted as if they were a real couple. I honestly found it annoying. Don't get me wrong. I love having Bridgit on our show. She fun and so down-to-earth. I just found it a little upsetting with her getting all mushy with David, even though it's a joke. It's the jealous teen girl talking here.

'Now lemme just take this fangs off..' she said as she did, ' The fangs are making my mouth numb.' She sighed.

'So any of you guys have any plans for the weekend?' she asked.

'Not really. I guess I'm gonna be in the studio as always.. recording my new singles.' I smiled.

'And I'm gonna be there supporting you,' David winked. _Oh yeah. He did promise me that. Dang it. More distractions._

'Oooh. I see.' She nodded.

'What are you gonna be doing? Up all night with 'Spencer' ? ' David teased, smirking.

He meant Shane Harper, who's playing Spencer on their own hit Disney show 'Good Luck Charlie'. I watch it sometimes. It's a good family show. Shana and Bridgit always had a thing for each other since they first met during the pilot episode. But Bridgit never had the guts to do anything because she said she was gonna be more focused in her acting and singing career. Luckily for me, I see David everyday. But then again, is it really a good thing?

'Tsk. Mind your mouth.' she pouted. They may have a thing for each other but they're not exactly dating yet.

'When are 'you' guys gonna get together?' she laughed, jokingly. _Only I didn't take it as a joke._

'Pfft. We're going on a date tomorrow? I'm gonna be watching her sing in the studio duh?' he laughed, looking me in the eye. _Melting me. If only he wasn't joking_.

'Hey what are you guys talking about?' Jennifer and Jake both stepped in, joining the conversation as we passed the cakes around if anyone of us wanted one.

'Uhh..About what we're gonna do for the weekend,' I answered fast, clearing the awkward atmosphere.

'Oh I'm gonna be with my cousins. We're going to the beach to surf and whatnot,' Jennifer shrugged. Jake raised his hand and added.

'Oh I have dates with Cecelia, we're spending the day at her mum's place, you kno-'

'Yeah Jake. We asked what you were going to do.. that's it. No more.' David cut him off, smirking. Jake pouted, rolling his eyes at him.

'Seems like her we're all busy huh?' I said.

'Okay guys! Back on set! We're shooting in 5,4,3-' The director shouted out as we all got back into positions, waiting for the direction to call 'action'.

* * *

[Scene: Russo Family living Room. Max is trying to learn how to catch up with Justin in the wizard competition using his conscience to guide him.]

**Conscience:** Okay max..(**_holds up a big wizard book_**) Let's try some spells.

**Max:** (_**sniggers**_) Look you're my conscience. You're not the boss of me. So just tell me what to do and keep quiet.

**Conscience**: (_**stares in open space because none of those words made any sense**_) Okay..? Alright school yard spells sound cute and innocent but they can be very dangerous. (_**points to Max**_) That's why you practice them on a spell dummy. (_**points to a spell dummy right in front of them**_)

**Max**: (_**folds his arms**_) You're calling me dummy?

**Conscience:** No. I said spell dummy.

**Max:** Fine. (_**pauses to think**_) D. U..M.M...

**Conscience:** Y. Now I'm calling you a dummy.

**Max**: Good. Now that we've got that straightened out, let's get to the spell shall we? (_**turns to the**_** dummyand takes out his wand**) Liar liar, pants on fire!

_**Dummy blows up, looking electrified after. They both fall down the couch, stunned. Theresa, Jake's mom climbs down the stairs, feeling angry. **_

**Theresa:** Max! How many times have I told you to not to do magic in the living room?!

**Max:** As many times as I've done it?

**Conscience:** (_**comes around the couch,walking towards Theresa**_) I'm sorry..I've been encouraging him to work on his wizard studies.

**Theresa**: Really? (_**turns to Max**_) Well, that's great..What else have you been doing? (_**puts her hand on her hip**_)

**Max:** He's been tricking me into spelling things..(_** flips through the wizard book**_)

**Theresa:** Wow.. You've been helping him with his magic and school work? (_**seems impressed**_)

**Conscience:** Oh oh! And don't worry.. I'll make sure that he cleans his mess up. (_**nods**_)

**Theresa:** Ahh.. You're like the son I don't regret having (_**pulls him into a motherly hug**_)

_**Max closes the book shut, feeling angry.** _

**Max:** Ohh.. she means Justin..

* * *

[Scene: Waverly Street ( outside the Waverly substation)]

**Justin:** Monster Hunter. Justin Russo. On the look out for monsters. (**_speaks in his microphone_**)

**_A mother and child walks by and he places his his monster detector near them. The mother turns and he acts oblivious, staring at his detector else where. The mother runs away with her child, leaving Justin embarassed. Justin pauses to look at the fire hydrant then scans it with his detector._**

**Justin: **Yeah you better just be a hydrant. (_**walks towards a bench and sits down. Scans someone walking pass by**_** him**)

So far.. all seems quiet (_**speaks into his microphone in a detective sherlock tone**_) Perhaps.. a little tooo quiet- (_**His detector goes off beeping**_) My monster alarm ruined it!

(_**look at the detector screen and gets up in panic**_) My monster alarm ruined it! There's three monsters on Waverly place uh.. I gotta call this in! Wait! ( _**turns off his microphone**_) That sounded panicky! ( _**coughs and turn his microphone back on**_) I've got to call this.. IN.. (_** says it in a heroic and manly tone**_)

**Justin:** AUHHH!

_**Justin runs into the Waverly substation.**_

* * *

_**Selena's Pov**_

I watched as David ran through the door of the lair and calls the _Wizard Education Department_. I loved watching David actingwhile we all waited behind the scenes for our queue to step in.

'Rudy Tooty Tooty Speaking!' Mr. Stuffleby called out through the TV Screen.

'Ahh Yes this is uh.. Justin Russo. Junior Monster Hunter. Mmm. Love the way that sounds. ' Justin said to himself. ' I would like to report three unregistered monsters on my sector sir.'

'Woahh. Three monsters? That's very good for a 'Junior Monster Hunter' .' Rootie praised him, emphasizing on the three words. Oh I love Andy Kindley. He was hilarious and perfect for the role of Rootie Tootie. 'Your mother must be very proud.' He added and Justin nodded.

'My mother said my head's too square.' He complained.

'I think your head suits your shoulder very nicely sir,' Justin smiled.

'Thank you.' He fixed his glasses. 'Now..whne your monster detector when off. What was the code that came up?'

Justin look at the detector and answered, 'Uh.. I believe it was the letters.. R..U...N.' He put down his detector. 'What does that stand for? '

He sighed. 'Nothing. It spells RUN! You got level 6 Monsters on your hands! This is well beyond your learning for you Independent study. We're going to send in.. Profession. Monster. Hunters.'

' I get to work with profession monster hunters? HOH Sweet!' he gasped, feeling honoured.

'We'll send our two best guys to capture the monsters- What? ' he looked to his side, as someone informs him new information. 'Really? They were swallowed whole?' Yeessh.. We'll send our second best guys! Who are now officlaly our best guys! Goodbye.'

Justin was about ot put the phone down but then,

'That kid is gonna be a bone necklace inside of an hour.' Rootie Tootie said to someone. 'What are we gonna do? I don't know what to do. Why do I have to know?'

'Uh..Sir you're still on the phone with me.' Justin said. Rootie turned to face him and laughed awkwardly.

'Oh.. uh I wasn't talking about you.. I was talking about uh.. another.. bone necklace?' He hits the end call button repeatedly, but it doesn't work. 'How do I hang this thing up?' I laughed in my head. This was a funny scene.

Justin then put the down.

'And cut! Great job guys. We're continuing on the next scene!' The director ordered and the stageahnds moved the set and props. I quickly walked to the Waverly sub station set and sat on one of the chairs where i was supposed to. I slumpe my body down the cahir like how Alex Russo And Jennifer took her position, sitting on one of the chairs at the counter.

'And.. Action!' That was our queue.

* * *

[Scene: Waverly Place Substation.]

**Harper:** It sure is in quiet in here.. (_** looks around**_)

**Alex**: Yeah..When my dad's out of town I sometimes forget to put the 'open' sign up. ( glances at the restaurant's entrance) But.. I'll probably remember around three.. after everybody out there has already had lunch. (_**flips through her magazine**_)

_**Justin comes in running from the lair.**_

**Justin:** There's level 6 monsters! ( _**goes up to Alex and shows her the detector**_) On Waverly place! (_** goes to the entrance and rolls down the shutters**_) Everyone stay clam ( _**looks at the windows with no shutters**_) Ugh... ( _**runs back to them**_) Everyone take out the emergency preparedness plan that I prepared in the fifth grade! (_** takes out a tiny note**_** booklet**)

**Alex:** Uh.. no no no.. Justin what is going on?

**Justin:** There's three monsters on Waverly Place.. I detected them and reported them to the Monster Hunter council.

**Alex:** Wait.. Three monsters.

**Justin:** Yes!

**Alex:** On waverly place?

**Justin:** There's exactly what I said.

_**Alex glances at Harper.** _

**Alex:** Hey.. you know what you should tell that to? Your vampire girlfriend (_**Harper points out a finger**_) And her two vampire parents (_**Harper takes out her other two fingers**_) that live on Waverly place! (_**Alex looks at Justin like he's an idiot**_)

**Justin:**(**pauses**) You're right! Because the three monsters could catch them too!

_**Alex looks at Harper.** _

**Harper**: Just tell him.

**Alex:** You turned in your girlfriend to the monster hunter council!

**Justin:** Whhhhatttt? No I didn't.

_**Juliet steps in the restaurant and the detector goes off beeping again.**_

**Justin**: Oh no. ( _**panics**_)

* * *

Auhtor's note: Hey Hey:) I hope this update keeps you happy. It's quite a long one, considering I put in the transcripts. WHICH I Did my by myself! GOD IT TAKES FOREVER! IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS. jepi rfhi hekjhnfijs iushfc derp. Anyway, most of the transcript will be done by me so all credits goes to me. LOL. ahha] If you wanna use.. please ask before you do -.-. :D

ANYWAY STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPDATES THANKZZZZZ. XD


End file.
